Sleeping Beauty
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: Fionna seems to be Sleeping Beauty, but crossing your fingers could be the thing to make the night unforgettable.


_Hurr...Hurr...Hurr... :)_

_God after I heard my Best Friend's sleep walking story, I had to write this._

_(long story short: She slept walk into her cousins room and tried to kiss him xD )_

_I thought, maybe Fionna sleep walks?_

**_And Taadaa~!_**

_Well, I'll add more of an explanation at the bottom!_

* * *

><p>It's not exactly like I wanted to be here.<p>

But, I didn't mind it either.

At least I wasn't trapped with that old, cougar, ice witch in the mountains.

"Here's some blankets." My temporary roommate tossed me some quilts, they were think and heavy, and they made me over-heated just by looking at them.

I floated over towards her. "I don't need blankets, I'm a vampire, remember?"

She simply put her small hand on her hip, and gave me a disapproving look. "Then why can't the 'Vampire King' float home?" Fionna asked, already irritated by me.

"Water and vampires aren't the best of buddies." I gave her my crooked smile, and all she good do was 'hmph' in response.

**Marshall Lee- 1**

**Fionna- 0**

I floated just above her couch, admiring the pitter-patter of the ongoing rain-storm outside. The dark blue and gray clouds covering the night sky, and tiny bits of lightening and thunder in the back ground.

"You know where everything is..." Fionna stated, wandering to the ladder of her room. "Oh, and Marshall?"

I nodded at her, letting her know she had my full attention.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm alseep." Fionna looked me square in the eye, as serious as she could be.

I bet she was still upset that I had beaten her at chess 6 times today. Living over a thousand years makes you clever.

I made an X sign over my heart, and stated, "I swear."

I may or may not have crossed my finger behind my back, you never know when you can't keep a promise.

Fionna rolled her eyes, and went up to her room, stomping her feet all the way up to her bed.

I think I knew at least 4 different ways to get into that room, besides that ladder.

I shook my head in disagreement with myself, I messed with her enough today, anymore and I'd be kicked out into that storm.

When a few minutes passed, I plopped myself on the couch from my floating position. I peeled off the annoying clingy clothes, down to my black boxers, letting the cool air calm my unliving skin.

I couldn't sleep, it was impossible for vampires but, these were the times were there was nothing to do but think away the night.

I thought about anything during these times. Everything even. You have too much time on your hands when you live forever. Whenever I get into it, I go almost into a different state. Like you do with sleeping, just I get so focused and into what I'm thinking about, I don't even realize what's going on.

An hour passed before I snapped out of my trance. A heard a rumble, and the small steps of tiny, bare feet. For a moment I thought it was the house elves I used to have here.

But, then I remembered I got the elf exterminator, he said they wouldn't be back for a few hundred years.

I used my elbows to prop myself up to see what was going on, my body too lazy to float. Something was walking toward me, in the dark light, my vampire eyes not adjusting after having them shut for quite awhile. I see something peachy colored walking towards me, like a blob in the dark, midnight air.

I rubbed my eyes with one hand, trying ot make out what was going on. Then, something heavy and warm straddled into my lap.

"What the..." I whispered, I saw light pink on the figure, and blonde.

Peachy, heavy, warm, blonde...

What is Fionna doing?

I rubbed my eyes again, seeing a bit better. She was missing her red onesy, and she was in some pink under-garments, I think, everything was still a bit fuzzy. Her head was free of that bunny hat, and her eyes were closed, for some odd reason.

I felt a bit weird seeing her like that, as she was still the age of 13.

Her small hand touched my chest and the heat from that tiny point was like all the quilts combined.

"Fionna, what are you doing?" I asked, really, quite confused, my voice wavering as I wasn't totally sure what to do. Fionna lowered her head close to mine, then pressed a finger to her lips. Making the symbol for 'quiet'.

I tried to push her off, but then she leaned in a bit more, and made it even more awkward for me.

My eyes began to clear up all the way, and I saw everything I didn't want to be in my notice.

You could see her pink bra, lined with a reddish pink lace, her matching panties that were creating an uncomfortable friction where she straddled, her little chub made her stomach soft and plush. Her golden hair travled down to her lower back, thick and wavy all the way.

I lifted her my her arm-pits, silently floated myself up so I could set her down on the floor.

"No." I stated, in a lecturing tone. I was all for pranks and fun, but this was taking it a bit too far.

Her face pouted, and lifted her arms up as high as she could, then brought them tightly wound against my hips, hugging me in an incredibly awkward way.

I couldn't escape Fionna's immense grasp, and she was pulling me down, despite my struggle. Had she been working out more or something?

Fionna was never this straight-forward, even if she knew half the things this would do to a normal man.

She pulled me down, making my feet touch the vreaky, wooden floors, holding me grounded by my shoulders. She brought herself closer, to which I brought myself back.

It's not that I didn't find her attractive-... I mean she's cute-... _She's so young!_

I fought my best, but she got me to fall back onto the couch, landing on me before I could get away. Her warm, soft skin was heating my own cold flesh. She leaned in cloaser til' I'm sure her chest was brushing against muscled one. Her breath hot on my cheeks.

Fionna's eyes were closed still, through-out all of this, did she have some weird fetish I needed to know about?

Her fleshy arms tied themselves around my neck.

I squirmed as my neck was very sensitive to her touch.

The hold was strong and determined, the more I moved, the more she held me tighter. Fionna made it very hard for me not to think about... _certain things. _Things that Fionna shouldn't learn about til' she's 43, maybe even older.

Fionna leaned in, I'm sure her intentions were less than holy. I put my hands to her arms, getting her body a bit farther away from me. Her hands still were holding my neck gingerly, when her thumb pressed tenderly on my bite mark, it felt like the best way to loose all of the air out of your lungs.

I shook my head, pretending the sweat making my hair stick to my forehead was from trying to wrestle her off of me.

"Fionna, c'mon, what're you doing?" I asked, shaking her ever-so-gently. She simply pouted her lips in the adorable way she does. They looked really soft... I-I-I... She was tough to get off!

Fionna licked her lips, seductively.

Oh dear lord, this needed to end soon.

I used all of my power to get her off, her hair tickled my stomach as I continued to push, and I bit my lip as hard as I could not to say anything. I got her on her feet, she lunged for me, but I floated high above her. Doing my best to think about my old, wrinkly, dead grandmother, in high hopes it'd make that feeling go away.

She made a few jumps for me, but I stayed high enough above her that she couldn't reach me. I sighed, relieved. Now to figure out the situatio-...

And she's taking her bra off.

Quickly I grapped for the strap that was getting ready to let the entire bra fall off, I fastened it at the price of being forced onto the floor. Fionna on top of me. Her hands holding down my arms, and legs back to straddling my boxers. I made many failed attempts to get up, at the very least, it was stalling for what was about to happen.

She closed in on me, her face nearing. Her eyes still shut, yet every action she made was very aware. Her lips touched mine, and I gave up.

It was simply a long-lasting peck,no movement between us, but her warm features made me feel like I was boiling in a pot. Her lips tasted of vanilla. Sweet, pure, innocent Vanilla.

God, why did she do this to me?

Well, God did answer, in a sort of way, I think.

An extremely loud clap of thunder flashed through the house. Stunning the heroine on top of me, her lips parted from mine, and I could clearly see her eyes were open, her face as redder than anything I had ever eaten. She looked to be in shock, an dstarted mumbling, "_M-Mar... I-I... What the..."_ No real words seemed to come out of her mouth, just blabbering.

Now I'm the one ot be confused. Wasn't she just the most sexually agressive a person could ever be seconds ago?

"Fionna... Did you hear that thunder?" The steps of her cat came, groggy with sleep, and stopped when they were near.

I looked over Cake stood there, frozen in almost what seemed to be a freeze-frame.

Just imagine what Cake's first sight was: _Her best friend, who is 13, half-naked straddling the 1000+ year old vampire she is terrified of, holding him down, while he is almost naked, looking flustered and restless._

It explains why she immediately ran back upstairs.

Fionna looked back at me, her face upset and outraged,** "MARSHALL YOU STUPID BUTT!"**

She smacked the crap outta me the rest of night.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened?" Fionna asked, hiding behind a fort of what looked like 25 quilts.<p>

"Yeah, you were sleep walking again, but I thought you were just gonna dance around the umbrella, again., not... _that_." Cake gave me a dirty look, which in turn I hissed.

Cake shrunk to a size small enough to hide behind the pillow.

I was covered in welts and bruises from last night, sore all over. Fionna gave a sorry look in my direction, but it was honestly hard to believe that she could do so much... _physical damage_, while sleep walking.

"I'm gonna go upstairs..." Cake stated, noticing the awkard tensity between me and Fionna, or maybe because she's still horrified by me.

"Sooooooo..." I stated trying to break the ice. I looked over to Fionna, I could just barely see her baby-blue eyes looking at me through her little space in the quilts for her face.

"What were dreaming about Fi?" I asked, smiling seductively, trying to strike a pose.

Fi's face turned red, I could tell by the way she flinched underneath the blanket. "Marshall! You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid last night!" She yelled at me, breaking through her quilted fortress. She grabbed her ruby sword, swinging it in my general direction, yet missing every time.

I smiled, _"I crossed my fingers."_

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhh so funny :)<em>

_Anyway, what you usually do when you sleep walk is one of 3 thrings._

_1- It has something to do with extremem interaction with you dream_

_2-It is one of your desires that you're concious is constanty pushing you to do_

_3- Your unconcious mind thinks it has to go into it's routine, while your still asleep._

_In this case it's either the 1st or 2nd, though it'd be really funny if it was the 3rd xD_

_Well, this is like just barely breaking the top of smut, so rated T just in case _

_(Shout out to ruff1298, thanks for the criticism, hopefully the story is more up to the standards it should be at ^.^)_


End file.
